He is home
by Rave2109
Summary: Vlad is going to stay with Sally and George. How will Sally and George go with getting used to having a vampire in their home? What will their friends and neighbours think of Sally's son? Takes place after the end of the 5th series (in this story Sally and George's memories haven't been wiped).
1. Home

_So this story takes place almost imminently after the end of the 5th season so Vlad has all his powers. Vlad and Talitha are not together, they are just good friends. Let me know what you think._

George couldn't get over her excitement. Her brother was going to be staying with them for the next few months. She used to have so many dream about him before she met him, and now she didn't have to dream anymore he was right there. His name was Vladimir (best name ever) and he was nothing like she had imagined him. He was far better. In fact, her brother was a vampire. She couldn't think of anything cooler.

They had just finished moving his things in. The largest thing was his coffin. George had to give Vlad her room as there was no way of getting his coffin into hers, but she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she was happy to do it.

George held a huge grin across her face has she watched her big brother look around their one-story house. It was certainty a lot smaller than his place. The house was much cheerier by a long shot. There were no cobwebs, no smell of dampness, and instead of dark colours the walls of the main areas were a soft light yellow.

Vlad smiled. This house was the kind of place he had always wished to live. It was normal.

"Aah!" cried Vlad as his hand began to burn giving off smoke.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry Vlad," exclaimed his mother who had just been in the process of opening some of the windows. Realising her mistake, she closed them again immediately. "Are you alright?" she asked moving over to her son to get a look at his hand.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Vlad tried to reassure his mum, he didn't want her to worry.

"I guess I am still getting used to this whole vampire thing," there was sadness in her eyes for her son's fate.

….

It had been a week and George hadn't left her brother's side for longer than she had to. If it wasn't for school and having to sleep she would have been with him all the time. Vlad made an effort also to sleep during the night so that he can be awake and spend time with his family during the day, though he was unable to leave the house due to the sun.

"I win!" cried George as she threw down her cards in front of her mother and brother. Then both smiled as she did her victory dance while patting herself on the back.

Knock! Knock!

The family stopped their actions looking towards the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sally got up from her seat at the table and moved towards the door.

"Were we expecting anyone?" asked George.

By this time, Sally had already reached the door.

"Mum, Dad" came the surprised reaction from Sally upon opening the door.


	2. Grandma and Grandpa

"Grandma, Grandpa!" cried George as she ran over to her grandparents.

Sally tried to smile though she couldn't get rid of the knot that had just formed in her stomach. Her father was holding a suitcase, 'where they planning to stay? What would they think of Vlad? They were the ones who made her give him up in the first place.'

George hugged each of her grandparents, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Her grandfather smiled at her, "We thought we could come and spend some time with you, we live two states away." He then turned to his daughter, "Sorry Sally that we didn't inform you that we were coming we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it certainty is a surprise." Smiled Sally still feeling unease.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" asked her mother.

"Of course," Sally stepped aside to allow her parents in.

Vlad still sat at the table with all the playing cards slightly turned in his seat so that he could see what was going on. George ran over to her brother bubbling with excitement. "This is my brother Vlad." At this introduction, Vlad stood up to meet his grandparents.

"Vlad? What do you mean your brother?" questioned her grandmother.

"Mother this is Adam, the family that adopted him changed his name to Vladimir."

Her parents' eyes widened in realisation.

"It is nice to meet you," responded Vlad as he reached out his hand to greet them. 'So, these were his human grandparents.

"You too my boy," replied his grandfather as he took his hand.

"I am surprised that Sally found you." Stated his grandmother as she took his hand, "She was going to start looking for you after you had turned 18, you would have only just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago. She found you awfully quickly." There was a notable tone of suspicion in her voice.

George grinned, "We actually met Vlad before then as it turned out he was actually looking for us. Oh, and you won't believe this Vlad is actually a V…"

"A vegetarian" replied Sally quickly cutting off her daughter.

"Is that so?"

Vlad nodded thankful for his mother's intervention. He remembered how Sally had told him that it was her parents that had made her give him up for adoption. What would they think if they found out that he was a vampire.

"George why don't you get a mattress and put it in Vlad's room. You don't mind sleeping on the floor, do you? Mum and dad can sleep in you room."

"Sure" grinned George, she was happy to share a room with her brother.

"Why must George give up her room?" asked her grandmother, "We could take Vlad's room."

"I love sleeping on the floor," George replied quickly. She noted earlier how her mother didn't seem eager for her parents to find out about Vlad being a vampire, finding a coffin in his room might be a bit hard to explain.

While Sally and George were getting the rooms ready, Vlad found himself sitting across from his grandparents in the lounge room.

"So, Vlad how did you come to find Sally?" questioned his grandmother. She reminded Vlad a lot of his mother's, ah Magda's mother, though they were different species.

"My fathe… ah the man who adopted me was able to remember the name of my birth mother. From there I was able to use the internet to find her."

"Your father? So, you were raised by a man. Was there anyone else in your adoptive family?"

"I also had a mother and sister," stated Vlad feeling a little defensive.

"So, you had a family why were you so discontent that you came looking for your real mother?"

"I had George but I still wanted to find my biological son," Sally had just entered the room and was feeling very protective of her boy. She could tell that her parents were displeased that she had found her son, what would they think if they found out what he is. These next few weeks were going to be long, maybe she should send Vlad back to his father until they are gone.


	3. Alone

_(For convenience I have named Sally's mother Mandy and her father Peter)_

Sally considered sending Vlad back to stay with his father until her parents had left. In the end she decided against it. Her parents would become suspicious if she did something like that and she realised she didn't want Vlad to go. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. She had already missed so many years with him.

"So how about a picnic?" asked Mandy.

"I don't like picnics," wined George. She was lying she actually loved them but there was no way that Vlad could go.

Peter laughed, "You don't think we believe that do you. You were always excited to go on picnics."

"I have changed," replied George.

Vlad remained quiet as he had no idea what to say.

"Nonsense," chided her Grandmother, "You will enjoy a picnic and it will give us some time to spend as a family." She looked at Vlad when she said this.

Sally spoke up, "The thing is mum, Vlad can't go out in the sun."

Vlad's heart if it was beating would have frozen. What was his mother doing?

"Can't go in the sun? What is he a vampire?"

Sally laughed, "Ha ha, there is no such thing."

"Then what is the reason," demanded her father getting suspicious.

"He has xeroderma pigmentosum," Sally didn't fully understand the condition but she had read about it once. She hoped her parents didn't know much about the condition either or she would be in trouble.

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum?"

"Yes," continued Sally, "it is a rare condition that makes someone acutely vulnerable to skin and eye cancers if they are even briefly exposed to sun or any ultraviolet rays."

"Is that so," replied her mother now looking her grandson up and down. "No doubt a problem passed on from his father." Her voice came across as condescending.

Vlad felt squeamish under his grandparents' gaze.

"How long have you had this condition boy?" asked his grandfather.

"All my life," replied the young vampire.

"Well I guess that explains why you are so pail," conceded his grandmother.

"Well it won't hurt Vlad to stay here," suggested Mandy.

"Grandma that is not fair, we can't leave Vlad alone," whined George not wanting to be apart from her brother.

"He is a big boy; he will be fine."

"Mum…" Sally's sentence was cut off by her son.

"Mum don't worry about me I'll be fine." If Vlad was honest he would be more than happy to be out from under his grandparents accusing gaze.

After that it was decided. A couple hours later all but Vlad were leaving for their picnic.

As they were heading for the door George quickly turned around and gave her brother a big hug. While she did her grandmother mumbles something about them only being a couple of hours.

She then turned around and joined her mother and grandparents as they headed towards the car.

The door closed and Vlad was alone. Now that they were gone Vlad thought it might be a good time to try and catch up on some sleep. Although he wouldn't admit it he was struggling staying up all day and sleeping at night. Vampires were not built for it.

…

"They probably won't even be home," argued Robin.

"You are just trying to get out of meeting her brother," chided Chloe. "We promised George that we would."

"I know, I just don't like people," grumbled her brother.

"Unless their vampires?"

"Well I really miss Vlad, at least his family were cool."

"Yeah nothing cooler than having vampires trying to drain your families blood," Chloe rolled her eyes. She had liked Vlad's company as he wasn't very vampiric unlike the rest of his family. She hadn't seen him since he had wiped their memories on the night her family was almost killed. She was thankful for what he did. Robin and her had gotten their memories back over time though the rest of her family still seem oblivious to what had really happened that day. She did wonder what he was up to now.

 **What do you think?**

 **DawnOfImagination I promise I will do a babysitting scene later on.**

 **Thank you everyone for your review. I will try to at least post one chapter a week for the next little while.**


	4. Hello?

Vlad was just about to settle into his coffin for his nap when there was a knock at the door. The vampire froze. Who could be at the door? What should he do? Could he ignore it and just go to sleep like he had planned? Whoever it was would go away.

"Hello? George? Sally?" came the voice of a woman to accompany the knocking.

Curiosity took over. Very carefully so as not to get any sunlight on him Vlad opened the curtain of one of the windows near the door so he could see who it was. He opened it just enough so he could see.

Standing just outside the door was a young man about his own age. He was dressed all in black, had thick black hair and some dark eye liner.

Next to the man was a woman about the same age maybe a little bit younger. She was quite attractive. Her shoulder length blonde hair tumbling around her slender shoulders. She wore a grey fitted cotton t-shirt and dark jeans. On her feet she wore sneakers.

Vlad couldn't believe who he was looking at. It was Robin and Chloe. They had once been counted as his best friends. That was until he had wiped their memories. He hadn't seen them since.

Chloe glanced in his direction. Startled Vlad jumped backwards letting the curtain fall back into place.

"See no one's home," said Robin getting ready to turn around and leave.

Chloe grabbed her brother's arm. With her free hand she knocked on the door again. "I know you are in there." She yelled.

Vlad's heart was beating incredibly fast. Well it would have been if his heart worked like a human's.

"Come on open the door," yelled Chloe.

"The door is unlocked," called out Vlad. He couldn't open the door himself as sunlight was directly hitting the doorway.

Chloe smiled upon hearing the voice, Robin sighed. Now he would have to be social. "Why can't he open it himself?" mumbled Robin turning the door handle.


	5. Old Friends

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood a young man who looked a lot like an older version of Vlad. Though now he wore dark colours, mostly black. He was super pail just like his father and the other vampires she had met. Though she wouldn't out right admit it, he was also rather good looking. It couldn't be Vlad could it?

Her brother was having similar questions going through his mind. "Vlad?" he asked quite hesitantly.

"Hi Robin, Chloe," replied the young vampire confirming that they were correct.

"Vlad? What, we came to meet George's older brother Adam? What are you doing here? Where have you been all this time? Are you an actual vampire now?" Chloe couldn't help herself the questions just started to pour out.

Vlad looked slightly uncomfortable. "You need to give me time to answer."

"So does that mean you are actually a real vampire now? I mean you look way cooler now. What about your father is he here too? Did you eat George and Sally?" Robin was getting quite excited over seeing his vampiric friend again.

Vlad smiled slightly, "No I didn't eat anyone. As for Sally, well she is my mother."

"Whatttt…" said the siblings in unison.

"But your mother is a vampire," insisted Chloe, "remember we met her."

"I thought she was my mother too," replied Vlad, "As it turns out that was all a lie. My father had, had a child with a human."

"Well that does explain why you used to be so uncool in comparison to your family," commented Robin. His sister then elbowed him in the ribs.

"So does that mean you are not a full vampire? Are you a vampire?" asked Chloe.

Vlad's smile saddened slightly. "Unfortunately when I turned 18 I became a full vampire along with all the powers and troubles that come with it. There are still elements of my human side but the vampire side has dominated."

At this point Vlad and his friends sat at the table and Vlad began to tell them about what had transpired in the last 5 years of his life.

"I have a question for you two now," said Vlad as he had finished his story, "How do you remember that I am a vampire?"

"What you think that mind wipe you did on me would last forever? My brain is too powerful for such a thing," answered Robin sitting up straight, "though I still don't understand how Van Hellsing was also able to get his memory back." He mumbled under his breath.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her brother. "We don't know why our memories came back. Maybe it is because of our closeness to you. Fortunately, our families' memories of vampires still seemed lost. I am very grateful to you Vlad for what you did to protect them and us."

"Whose grateful?" scoffed Robin, "I am your friend and you wiped my memory and now I can't even say the word vampire around my family without them fainting. So uncool."

"Don't listen to him Vlad."

….

Finally, they were home and George could be with her brother once again. Just as they were pulling into their driveway though, she had a terrible realisation. She remembered that she had begged Chloe and Robin to come over to meet her big brother. She loved hanging out with Chloe (she was really cool) and she knew Robin liked vampires (though she would never tell him about her brother). She really wanted them to meet him.

Chloe had promised that they would try to be over sometime today. Oh, how she hoped they hadn't come over while they were out at the picnic. What would Vlad do? He couldn't open the door. Would they just leave thinking no one was home? What if they went inside? She was starting to get some crazy ideas, even though she knew they were ridiculous.

The minute the car stopped she flung the car do open and bolted up the stairs and through the front door. She heard her grandmother call out something behind her but she wasn't listening.


	6. Chloe and Robin

"How is it that you always win!" exclaimed Robin in frustration. Vlad had won again in the first person shooter game that the three of them were playing on George's PS4. "I play these kinds of games all the time, you grew up with barely any access to technology. How is that fair?"

"Vampire reflexes," Vlad said with a cheeky smile.

"What!" while ranting Chloe had managed to get a head shot in taking out Robin.

"Who said you need vampire reflexes," she was satisfied with her win against her brother.

Vlad couldn't help be smile. They hadn't changed that much. It was at this moment that he realised how much they still meant to him. They had been his first true friends.

In his frustration Robin stood up at the same time flinging his controller to the ground, where it landed with a crack. It was just at that moment that George burst in through the door to see this scene.

They all looked up. Robin smiled slightly embarrassed. "Sorry George I will replace it," explained Robin bending down to pick up the now broken controller.

"You guys are here?"

"Of course," smiled Chloe, "you asked us to come, remember."

"I see you have meet my brother," George was watching her brother who seemed awfully comfortable in the presence of her friends.

"Meet him? Well this isn't the first…." Robin cut himself off as the rest of Vlad and George's family walked in the door. He felt a chill go down his spin. George's grandparents didn't like him very much. They reminded him of Vlad's grandparents but were nowhere near as cool as they weren't vampires.

"Chloe, Robin. It is nice to see you," greeted Sally as she entered the room.

"What is that boy doing here?" asked Mandy with notable disgust in her voice.

"Hi, Mandy and Peter," greeted Robin.

"Hello, nice to meet you again," added his sister.

"Don't you our names so informally," chided the grandmother. "Why are they here?" She looked at Vlad for the answer.

"I invited them," said George.

"You?"

"Yes, they are my friends and I wanted them to meet my brother. I forgot earlier that I had asked them to come over today."

"I don't mind the girl Chloe, her brother on the other hand indulges in things dark an unnatural," Mandy eyes narrowed on Robin.

"Well this isn't your house mother. It is mine," Sally kept thinking of Vlad. Robin was only interested in vampires and her mother reacted like this to him. How would she react if she found out Vlad was an actual vampire?

"I think we should leave," said Chloe not enjoying the atmosphere. Turning to the vampire she gave him a quick hug. "It was nice to see you again Vlad." She smiled. She really was glad to see him again. "Come around our place sometime while you are in town."

"See you later Vlad," added Robin as he shook his friend's hand. He was also ready to get out of there.

"Wait, you already knew each other?" asked George.

"We'll let Vlad explain," stated Chloe as she really didn't want to stay any longer. After bidding everyone farewell she and her brother took their leave.

…..

"You were already associated with that boy?" asked his grandmother with a condescending tone.

"We knew each other when I used to live in Stokely with my family. We went to school together and became friends. I haven't seen either of them in years."

"They moved here a few years ago," explained George, "I really like them."

"So do I," added Vlad with a fond smile as he remembered all the good times he had with them.

'While we are here I don't want to see them. At least not that goth boy," demanded the grandmother. "I don't like that either of you are associated with them."

"Mother," Sally loved her parents but they were crossing a line. Though, Sally would admit she was pleased to learn a little more about her son's past. So he used to live in Stokely and went to a normal school and hand normal friends. Well sort of. How she wished her parents weren't here at the moment so she could ask him more about his past. She longed to know more about her son and how he grew up.

"Sally?"

"I would ask you to not make demands, this isn't your house hold."

"My demands are not unreasonable; it is just for while we are here. If Vlad really has to spend time with his goth friend he can just go over to their place. Though I don't know how I would feel about George spending her time with such a person."

...

George was excited. It was just her and Vlad for the next two nights. Sally had been called out for a job and would be away for the next couple of days. Her grandparents are away for the week as they went to visit her (and Vlad's) Aunt Laura and Uncle Tom and cousins in the next town. They said that they couldn't be so close to family and not spend time with they. They assured them that they would be back. Vlad wouldn't admit it but he would be more comfortable if they didn't come back at all. He didn't hat them. However, he couldn't promise that they felt the same way towards him.

"There are so many things we can do," George was so excited. She had never been home alone as she always had to go with her mother on her jobs. She has Vlad here now so it was easy to convince her mother that she would be fine with her brother to look after her.

 **Any ideas for what you would like them to get up to while they are home alone?**


	7. Intruders

George's eyes flew open at the sound of something being smashed. It was the middle of the night and she was currently lying on the mattress beside her brother's coffin.

She sat up. The more she listened the more she became certain. Someone was in the house. No, there was more than one. She could her soft voices and the creaking of footsteps on the floor.

"Vlad," she whispered at her brother's coffin. "Vlad." There was no response the coffin was closed shut and George didn't think Vlad could hear her. She was afraid to raise her voice to loud encase the intruders were to hear her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she looked around for her phone. She mentally kicked herself when she remembered it was on the kitchen table. She couldn't see Vlad's either. It might be in the coffin with him.

Slowly and as quietly she carefully opened the bedroom door. She knew it was probably wiser to stay quiet in the room, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see who had broken into her home and maybe she might be able to get to her phone and call the police.

Hugging the wall and walking on the tips of her toes she snuck down the hall towards the living room. From her position she could see parts of the living room and kitchen. There were two intruders that she could see.

They were young, they looked like teenagers. Maybe about 16 or 17. There was a boy and a girl.

"Find anything of value?" whispered the male.

"Not much," let's try the bedrooms.

As they started towards the hallway where George was hiding the stepped backwards into the main bathroom which was only a couple of steps away. She hid behind the open door peeking between the door hinge and the door frame.

As they passed her, she could swear she saw the boy carrying what looked like a pretty big knife. Her heart was pounding so loud she was surprised that they didn't hear it.

Once they were passed she silently stepped out of the bathroom and as quickly and quietly as she could she headed straight for the kitchen table and her phone. Just as she was about to grab her phone a hand clamped over her mouth.

"We can't have you doing that," said the voice belonging to the hand.

George's eyes widened. There was a third intruder.

At that moment a startled yelp came from down the hall.

"Jake, come look at this," came the female's voice from down the hall.

Dragging her with him with his hand still over her mouth Jake headed down the hall to see what had startled his friends.

He came to a bedroom. In the room there was a mattress on the floor and a metal coffin in the middle of the room.


End file.
